Akatsuki MIA - Kisaita
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: The base gets infiltrated and the Akatsuki engages in battle. They become separated and wonder if each other is okay. Fluff One Shot


Akatsuki M.I.A.

Itachi woke his head pounding and the smell of rot all around him. He focused his eyes the best he could and shifted uncomfortably as his ribs cried in pain. He sat up favoring his side and took a couple of deep breaths. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the base being infiltrated and everyone fanning out to take on the enemy.

Orochimaru and his sound gang had attacked them in the night. He remembered it clearly. Now he was just plain confused as to what had transpired afterwards. He shifted again and winced in pain as his ribs gave a painful throb. He stumbled to his feet and hung onto the wall of what appeared to be an underground dwelling. It may have once been a basement but over time it had crumbled and the earth had made its way into the dark damp room.

He tried to activate his Sharingan only to have pain shoot through his temples. He would have to rely on his own sight minus the help of his jutsu. He closed his eyes for a moment in anger. It would not due to lose his temper now but he so badly wanted to take it out on the already crumbling room around him. He managed to feel his way around until he reached a broken down staircase. He would be in serious trouble if it decided to give way under him.

He placed his back against the wall as he made his way up the staircase. Keeping his hand out, he managed to reach the top and felt a door. He turned the knob, surprised that he wouldn't have to use a jutsu to open it. He opened it up and light flooded the staircase. He turned to look back into the room and scattered here and there were dead animals such as squirrels, a few dead mice and a couple of rabbits.

It almost looked as though Hidan had been here slaughtering the animals for his crazy rituals. Itachi would have smiled if it hadn't been that his side hurt so bad it kept his mouth set in a grimace. He stepped out of the staircase into the hall of a building that was long abandoned. He went to take a step down it when the place took on a familiar look to it. He was home. Or what used to be home before he slaughtered his clan.

The Uchiha manor never looked so lifeless before. Even when he had killed his parents at least the house looked lived in. Now it looked like the ghost of what once was. He leaned against the wall panting slightly at the effort it was taking to get moving. He thought hard, trying to remember what had happened and how he had ended up here.

Nothing came to mind as he moved towards the back exit. He was just about to open the door to leave when his head began to swim and he lost consciousness in the hallway by the door. He slumped to the ground, his arm splaying out in front of him acting as a pillow as his head dropped down onto it.

Kisame ran through the trees. He looked over his shoulder again as he tried to out maneuver an enemy ninja. He dodged and slipped through openings that shouldn't have fit someone of his size. Where the hell was the rest of the Akatsuki? Everyone had engaged in the battle and then everyone had split up taking on their own enemy. The last person he seen before all of this was Zetsu. There was no sign of the ninja now however.

He crawled into a cave like hole trying to catch his breath and hoped he would be able to catch the enemy off guard. He closed his eyes as his lungs burned for air. He hadn't had much time to think but he now desperately hoped that Itachi was okay. Where had he gone? What had happened to his lover and partner? He was busy thinking and worrying about his Uchiha and almost missed his opportunity to take down his target. He reached out as the ninja came up by the cave, Samahada in hand and swiped cleanly taking the guys head clean off.

Now free to crawl back out he stood and dusted off the blood and dirt of the battle. He began making his way back to the base. He walked slowly trying to hear if anyone was close by. He used his senses to try to pick up chakra signatures but all was quiet and no chakra could be felt anywhere. Where was everyone? He picked up his pace and moved quickly through the trees back towards the base. He figured they would all meet back there if they were alive still.

"Danna, where are you?" Deidara called again. His throat was getting sore and his voice was becoming hoarse. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and called again. No sound came back to him and he sighed in defeat. He began walking towards the base, his back was throbbing from a gash caused by a katana and his leg hurt like a bitch where the enemy had knocked him out of the sky and he hadn't been able to catch himself.

A rustling sound in the bushes caused him to still. He watched cautiously and he tried to pick up the chakra signature if it were Akatsuki. A signature could be felt but it was really week and the rustling had stopped. He took a couple of steps in the direction of the chakra and a moan came drifting softly to his ears. He rushed over to the trees and the cluster of bushes and stepped through. Tobi lay on the ground half in and out of consciousness and he was trying to keep focus.

Deidara went to him and leaned down. He went to help the ninja u when it occurred to him that Tobi was without his mask. He had never seen the boy without it and he wasn't sure how the Uchiha would react. He pulled the raven up onto his knees and helped him to his feet. "Tobi, are you alright?" He asked softly. Tobi reached up and placed his hands over his face. Deidara thought it was quite childish at a time like this but then the raven dropped his hands to his sides.

He focused for a moment on Deidara and a look of recognition took over. "Deidara, Where is everybody?" He asked not sure where he was let alone what had happened to his mask. "I don't know, Tobi. I am sure they are probably headed back to the base by now." He said leading Tobi out of the clearing and towards the base. Tobi followed without hesitation as the grogginess slowly slipped away.

Kakuzu ran as fast as he could to the edge of the drop off. He had seen Hidan go over it and he knew he would be in dire need of repair. Immortal or not it still did tons of damage when you fell from the top of a cliff. He looked over the side trying to see his Jashinist lover. All he could see was drop off. He cursed himself for not keeping a better eye on him and then began making the descent t the bottom.

He clung to one rock and then the next as he shifted foot to foot. It was actually going quicker than he had first thought. He dropped down onto a ledge that cropped out from the cliff. It jutted harshly with sharp rocks making it impossible to go over without shredding you into pieces. He sat down to get his second wind when something caught his eye. He leaned closer towards it and his hearts sped up. It was Hidan's scythe. It lay as if thrown on a pile of rocks and no damage seemed to be done to it.

He looked around the ledge with a new found hope. His hopes were answered when he saw the Jashinist lying on the ledge appearing to be unconscious. He walked to him and rolled the younger man over. He was covered in blood but most looked like the enemies instead of the zealots. "Hidan!" Kakuzu called as he slapped lightly on the silver haired boys' face. A stirring occurred with the motion. That was a good sign. It meant his brain was at least functioning. He opened his eyes and looked at Kakuzu.

"Hey there, nice of you to drop by." He said with a small grin. His body ached and he was sure he dislocated something. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pulled the zealot to his feet. Hidan groaned and almost fell to the ground again as his body screamed in agony. Kakuzu picked up the Zealot onto his back and grabbed the Jashinist's Scythe. He began the climb back up the side of the cliff and he only hoped that Hidan could hang on that long.

Pein eyed Konan and Zetsu. "So we are short a few members. We need to try to locate them and then change bases." Zetsu nodded and a worried look cam across his face. "I am sure Tobi is okay, Zetsu." Konan said trying to reassure him if possible. To tell the truth she was worried too. There was no sign of Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Itachi. She didn't like the idea that seven members were unaccounted for. "Split up and try to locate them." Pein said as he took off towards the west.

Zetsu took the east which was towards Konaha and Konan went south. With the north not covered it would be likely they would miss them if they were coming that way. Pein flew through the trees keeping the Rinnegan activated trying to pick up on thoughts or anything to help him locate his missing members. It wasn't too long before he picked up on a familiar chakra. Two it seemed. He came to a standstill in a clearing when Kakuzu came into view. Hidan was still riding on Kakuzu's back and appeared to be injured.

"Leader-sama, boy are we glad to see you." Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded his agreement and Pein nodded in return. "It's good to see you two still alive and kicking." He said as they stood catching their breath. "Anyone else with you?" Pein asked. "No, just us, what about you?" Kakuzu asked. "Zetsu and Konan are the only two I have seen since the battle took place and now you two." Pein replied. The three turned to walk back towards the base hoping that Konan or Zetsu would have good luck finding them or they would show up on their own.

Zetsu stopped sinking into the ground as he felt a chakra presence. He hoped it was one of the Akatsuki but couldn't be sure due to his own battered and bruised body and aching head. He was having trouble focusing on anything right now. There was a whistling in his ears and he felt kind of nauseas. The chakra got closer and then so did the sound of voices. He was sure they were familiar but he was still hearing the loud ringing in his head. He materialized a little to get a look at the person. Kisame was having an argument with himself? Okay and people said he was schitzo.

He came about in full form and Kisame jumped back as if to strike. "Damn, Zetsu! You gave me a heart attack!" Kisame yelled and then turned to see if anyone was approaching him. "Sorry, but I was mesmerized by your conversation with yourself." Zetsu smiled. Kisame rolled his eyes. "I am worried about Itachi. Have you seen him?" Zetsu shook his head and looked off into the forest. He was worried about Tobi too. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him. Tobi was Madara and he was a powerful ninja and that was the honest truth.

Still Zetsu couldn't help but think maybe one day he wouldn't be up to his full potential and be seriously injured or killed. He looked back at Kisame and they began walking back towards the base. Kisame went back to his thoughts on the whereabouts of his lover and Zetsu too went back to the 'what if today was that day' scenario. Neither spoke as they made their way back to the base, both of their minds weighing heavily with worry and guilt.

Konan sat as she felt the presence grow nearer. She was sure it was familiar but it was blended. She waited in the cover of the bushes and a moment later Deidara and Tobi appeared. She stepped out of the clearing and Deidara was getting into a fighting stance. She held up her hand and he sighed with relief. He hadn't expected that Konan would ever hold up her hands in surrender unless she had been waiting for them. He smiled at her as she walked up to them. "It's good to see you two." She said looking at Tobi's face, giving him a questioning look.

He shook his head as if to say don't worry about it and they headed back towards the base. "Have you seen Zetsu or Sasori?" Deidara asked. "Only Zetsu. Sorry, I am sure Sasori is fine though. He is tough and he won't go down without a major fight." Deidara nodded at her words. He knew she was right but he still wondered where he was. He wondered if Sasori was worried about him as well. Well they wouldn't know until they found him and hopefully it would be soon.

Itachi woke once more to the feeling of being displaced. He sat up and immediately became guarded. He was now lying on his bed in his room and he had no recollection of going there. That could only mean that someone had put him there. The question was who. He rolled over to get to his feet as the pain came back into his ribs full force. He leaned back breathing heavily and sweat had started to form on his face from the pain and exertion. "Hang on Itachi. It won't do you to keep agitating your ribs."

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked over to the door and there stood Sasuke his brother his enemy. He tried to sit up again and immediately was pushed back down onto the bed. "Aniki, trust me. It isn't wise to make yourself pass out again." Itachi eyed him cautiously. Aniki? Since when had Sasuke called him that? Back when he was little and Itachi was an Anbu captain maybe. But that had all been lost when he had killed their clan. "Sasuke, what is going on? Why are you here and how did I get here?"

Sasuke leaned against the doorway and sighed. "Orochimaru injured you and he would have killed you if I hadn't intervened." Oh right because Sasuke wanted to kill him himself. "So I am here for you to finish." Itachi stated bordely. He lay back and took a deep breath trying to ease the ache in his ribs. "Hardly a fair fight, don't you think?" Itachi asked eyes never leaving Sasuke. Sasuke looked to the floor and took a deep breath himself. "I know, Itachi. I know what you did and why you had to do it. I never knew and then someone by the name of Madara Uchiha told me about it.

I guess he couldn't bear to see you die at my hand. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Sasuke asked as his eyes began to mist up. He felt the pain and sorrow as his brother must have felt that night. "I wanted to but it would have been pointless. I couldn't leave you broken and alone. I needed you to hate me and live for the sole purpose of getting revenge. That way you would always have a reason to live. That way you could become all you were meant to be." Itachi doubled over as the last words left his lips. He tried to pretend it didn't hurt or that he was as bad as he always was, unfortunately he wanted to double up in a ball and cry like a baby.

Sasuke walked over and helped him lay back on the bed once more. He rolled Itachi over and stuffed a pillow against his hurt side. Itachi watched carefully as his little brother took care of him, much like their mother had done when they were younger. "So what now? You come back here and pick up where you left off?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked away as the reality of it set in. What would he do now? He couldn't just come back and say 'hey everyone, I had a change of heart and I am coming home.' He sighed again as sat down with a 'whump' on the bed.

Itachi hissed as the bed moved against his hurt side. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi for a moment before realization set in. "Sorry." He said patting Itachi's leg and going back to his thoughts. He had no options anymore. He had burned all of his bridges and now he was stuck. Well howdy do. He really didn't think things through before he made his decisions. "Don't sweat it. I have had worse." Itachi grumbled. Sasuke smiled as he watched Itachi close his eyes and try to sleep.

"So we're gonna have to get you back to your base now huh?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother's face or what he could see of it now that his hair had covered most of it. "Yeah, I suppose so." Itachi said softly. His thoughts going to Kisame. How was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt? He was now worrying that Kisame might have been killed. He sat up only to stop short again. "We are going to have to work on that, Aniki." Sasuke said as he helped Itachi stand up. "I have to get back to the base now. I have to see if Kisame is okay." Itachi said more to himself.

Sasuke grinned childishly at his brother. "Kisame? Are you two like, together? " Sasuke asked eying Itachi closely for any signs of truth. Itachi looked at Sasuke and couldn't help himself he grinned back, just like when they were kids. "Yeah, we are like, together." He said and Sasuke instantly knew why he needed to see Kisame. Seeing is believing and He had done the same with Naruto many times. He helped Itachi out of the room and down the hall. "You know, this house is really dirty." Sasuke mused.

A snicker came from Itachi at his side. They head out the back way and out to the end of the dock. Itachi kept his arm around Sasuke's shoulder as they walked across the water and out into the forest. Itachi began to relax a little as they got further from the manor. He almost felt the way he did when he was 13 and trying to get as far as he could from Konaha before the Anbu came after him. He shivered at the memory. Sasuke looked at Itachi in concern and Itachi just smirked at him as if to say 'it was nothing'

Pein and Konan met up at the base, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi falling in to the group. A moment later Zetsu and Kisame arrived. Tobi ran to Zetsu throwing his arms around the plant like man's neck and whispering into his ear. "Thank Kami you are alright. I was worried." He looked into Zetsu's face and Zetsu reached out and pulled Tobi's face into a kiss. "I was worried about you too. I thought maybe you had been hurt or worse." Zetsu said a little ashamed. Tobi smiled. "Not a chance." He said as he wrapped his arms around Zetsu and held him close.

"Anyone seen Itachi?" Kisame asked. Everyone shook their heads and panic began to set in. He wasn't worried that Itachi couldn't handle himself, but not knowing his whereabouts put him on edge. He was beginning to imagine the worst possible things that could have happened to his weasel. He cursed and kicked a rock across the ground. "Now, now Kisame, he will show. Have a little faith." Pein said as he ushered them all into the base. They would be safe for a while but then they would have to leave considering they had been found and Orochimaru hadn't gotten what he wanted.

They entered the base and headed into the living room to take a breather and relax aching tired muscles. Sasori came into view as he reattached his blades and an arm. He had been busy fighting one when Kabuto had used some sort of poison to mess up his joints. He had just finished fixing it when the rest of the Akatsuki came in. "Danna!" Deidara cried as he ran and jumped on Sasori. Sasori was prepared and caught the clingy blond without hesitation. "Dei, I am glad to see you are okay. I was worried and I couldn't come look for you in the shape I was in. I barely made it to the base as it is." He growled.

Deidara smiled knowingly and laid his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori hugged the blond tight and rubbed his back. Kisame looked to the floor worry etching his features in fine lines. "Where is Itachi?" Sasori asked noticing now that the Sharingan master was not among the members. "He is still M.I.A." Pein said looking at the distressed shark. They all stayed quiet a moment as each wondered where and how Itachi was. No one dared say anything to Kisame as he already looked like he could snap at any moment.

An hour and a half passed and still everyone sat clinging to their partner/lovers. Konan stood tapping her fingers against the end table as she put together a plan to investigate the forest for any sign of him. She used her jutsu to make paper butterflies and sent them out into the forest. She could see whatever it saw and know if he was near. The butterfly scanned the forest floor and stopped every now and then to detect any chakra or noise. She was just about to call her butterfly back when she spotted something moving closer to the base.

Itachi seen the butterfly and immediately knew it was one of Konan's. "They know we're coming." Itachi said. "How, Aniki?" Sasuke asked curiously. He hadn't sensed anything. "See that butterfly? That is one of my comrade's butterflies. It is how she spies." Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded and then felt a little trickle of fear. After all he was entering enemy territory.

"I see him. He is coming towards the base from the East. He is injured." She said in a trance like state. Kisame was out the door and out of the base heading east in seconds. He approached quickly and then slowed becoming guarded. Someone was with him. He could sense it and it bothered him. He closed in and finally seen Itachi. He approached and stood in a fighting stance as they neared. "It's Kisame." Itachi said with an edge of emotion in his voice. They approached and Itachi shifted his arms from Sasuke to Kisame.

Kisame held him close feeling his heart beat against his chest and looked at Sasuke accusingly. "What have you done to Itachi?" He asked menacingly. Sasuke took a step back and looked at Itachi. "No it was Orochimaru. Sasuke saved my life. He knows the truth Kisame. He knows why I did what I did and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Itachi gripped his side as he spoke through clenched teeth. Kisame automatically picked him up and carried him to the base. Itachi called out to Sasuke to follow.

They entered the base and all eyes fell to Sasuke as an enemy. Tobi was the one to break from Zetsu and approach him. "Follow me." He led Sasuke down a hall and out into another darker corridor. They entered a big office and Tobi put his hands together. Sasuke stood back unsure of what was to transpire and in a puff of smoke he transformed into Madara Uchiha. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Madara smirked and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I see you got what I told you." Sasuke nodded. "I took Itachi away from here to save him from Orochimaru. I made him believe I had to be the one to kill him and that I had to do it elsewhere." Sasuke said. He watched as Madara picked up a scroll off of the desk. "He told you the truth then, I take it?" Madara asked. Sasuke again nodded. Madara stood and walked towards Sasuke. "What will you do now?" He asked already knowing he had no options left. Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I suppose, I could always use another Sharingan wielder in Akatsuki, if you're up for it." Madara stated looking Sasuke in the eye. "What two aren't enough already?" Sasuke asked looking back into Madara's eyes. "I don't use mine in battle when I am Tobi. Not a lot anyway. It is the only way I can keep up the pretense of being someone else." Madara offered. Sasuke nodded. He could see the reason behind that. "If I join what is to stop any of you from killing me later?" Sasuke asked bordely.

"There is never a guarantee. The members can get rowdy sometimes and bitchy but I wouldn't worry about it. With your skill you will be able to handle yourself." Madara said. "The choice is yours." He said as he walked to the door and handed Sasuke the scroll. "Those are the orders from the village telling Itachi to kill the clan." He said as he walked out the door. Sasuke gripped the scroll anger seeping in and making him glare hard at the scroll. He had once loved the village he was born in but now he couldn't even think of one good reason to care. Well maybe one with blond hair.

He walked over and laid the scroll back on the desk. If he read it he would be drug back into his revenge mode and he couldn't deal with that right now. He had a relationship to rebuild with his brother and he had a decision to make as to weather he wanted to be an Akatsuki member or not. He knew it would make things a hell of a lot easier to fix the past with his brother but then there was Naruto to consider. He wanted Sasuke back so bad and yet Sasuke felt there was no way he could go back. He had been replaced in team 7 and he had abandoned his village. Tsunade would never agree to just let him come back.

He made the decision then and there. He would be an Akatsuki member and he would find a way to let Naruto know he was okay and apologize to him somehow. He left the office in search of Pein. He had to start somewhere. He went to walk out of the corridor and Itachi walked in. All signs of the pain he had earlier were gone. He looked better and he walked up to Sasuke. "So are you staying?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. Itachi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke hugged him back and then they quickly pushed each other away. Itachi handed Sasuke his cloak and they went to rejoin the members in the living room. They entered the living room and all eyes fell on the Uchiha brother's. "Anyone of you fuckers goes after my little brother, you will be M.I.A." Itachi warned. Oohs and awe's could be heard throughout the base.


End file.
